Les 1001 morts de Sasuke
by Miry-0-chan
Summary: Une série de petits drabbles amusants sur Sasuke, parfois en compagnie de quelques autres personnages. Attention! Ces drabbles sont purement anti-Sasuke, donc no FLAMMES! Merci. Et pour les autres, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous ceux qui liront cette fic!

Je vous préviens tout de suite, c'est une fic anti-Sasuke, donc si vous le vénérez, ça ne va pas vous plaire. A la base, il s'agit aussi d'un délire entre amies, donc la forme pourra peut être paraître un peu bizarre....

En tout cas, à vous de me dire une fois lue si cette histoire vaut le détour, ou du moins, si elle vous à fait rire!^^

Je posterais plusieurs petits drabbles du même genre normalement par la suite. Voici donc le premier :

Note : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi.

**xxxxxxxxx**

C'était un beau jour de juin lorsque petit Sasuke décida d'aller se promener. Il marcha dans la forêt jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre un grand homme au manteau noir et au visage terrifiant!

Mais petit Sasuke n'avait pas peur!!!

Il avait appris une nouvelle technique auprès de son maître Kakashi-sensei et décida donc d'ignorer l'homme et de continuer son chemin.

Mais il s'aperçut au bout d'un moment que l'homme le suivait!

Petit Sasuke se retourna alors, prêt à attaquer, lorsqu'il se rendit compte, comble du malheur, qu'il n'avait pas ses armes, ni ses sorts!

Petit Sasuke, dans la mouise, se mit alors à fuir et à courir. Il courut si vite qu'au bout d'un moment, il sema l'homme mais Petit Sasuke se rendit compte qu'il était complètement perdu dans la forêt!

Il erra alors pendant des jours dans les bois, évitant les bêtes sauvages la nuit, et mangeant des glands la journée.

(NA : ben oui, les baies quand on est planqué en haut des arbres c'est pas facile.)

Un jour, Petit Sasuke fut remarquer par une meute de loup qui tenta de monter à son arbre, alors pour leur échapper, petit Sasuke essaya de monter plus haut...

Cependant, comme il n'avait manger que des glands, il était trop faible et tomba, finissant déchiqueté par une meute de loup affamés!

xxxxxxxx

Pendant ce temps, au village de petit Sasuke, tout le monde était inquiet, se demandant où il avait bien pu passer....?

Surtout Sakura, la groupie qui le suivait partout :

« Mon Sasuke d'amour, où es-tu? Heureusement, si tu es mort, il me reste un superbe souvenir de toi! Regarde, toutes tes armes que j'ai patiemment collectionné sont là! » déclara t-elle en observant une grande photo de son petit Sasuke adoré.

THE END! ^^

**xxxxxxxxx**

Voilà. Fin de la première petit histoire. J'espère qu'elle vous a plu. Si c'est le cas, ou pour une critique constructive, review please, mais pas la peine de m'incendier.


	2. Chapter 2 : jour de neige

Bonjour!^^

Voici un nouveau drabble sur Sasuke. Comme le précédent, il s'agit d'une histoire anti-Sasuke!^^

Note : Les personnages ne sont pas de moi.

**xxxxxxxxx**

L'hiver venait à peine de commencer lorsque les premiers flocons de neige tombèrent sur Konoha. La plupart des enfants étaient ravies, sauf ceux de l'école de ninja auxquels Iruka venait de promettre de nouveaux travaux pratiques. En effet, la neige est un ennemie redoutable pour la discrétion du ninja et l'occasion était rêvé pour leur apprendre les bases de dissimulation par temps hivernal.

La classe se retrouva donc le lendemain matin sur l'un des terrains d'entraînement où Iruka leur fit une annonce étonnante :

« Nous allons jouer à cache-cache! »

Tout le monde fut très surpris, mais Sasuke fut le premier à réagir :

« Vous vous foutez de nous? On s'est levé aux aurores par ce froid pour... jouer? Je croyais qu'on devait s'entraîner! »

« Justement. Vous vous cachez, si je vous trouve en moins de 10 minutes, vous aurez 3 jours de pratiques supplémentaires, en 20 minutes, 2 jours.... Cela pour évaluez vos compétences dans ce milieu! »

Non sans grommeler, Sasuke et les autres se mirent en positions et partirent se cacher lorsqu'Iruka commença à compter.

Sasuke ne savait pas où se cacher lorsqu'il découvrit une petite grotte. Il sauta de branche en branche en prenant bien garde de ne pas faire tomber de neige et s'y réfugia. Pensant avoir trouver la cachette idéale il guetta l'arrivée probable de son professeur.

Iruka arriva 20 minutes plus tard. Il avait déjà trouver Ino et Sakura qui se disputaient à grand cris, ainsi que Shikamaru qui n'avait même pas pris la peine de se cacher.

Sasuke frissonna lorsqu'il le vit s'approcher si près de sa cachette, mais au moment où il pensait avoir été découvert, Iruka cria :

« Naruto, je t'a trouvé, descend de là maintenant! »

Il y eu un grand bruit et Naruto tomba à la renverse de la branche où il se tenait pour atterri sur un tas de neige fraîche qui amorti sa chute, avant de dégringoler le long de la pente, bloquant l'entrée de la grotte où était Sasuke. Iruka n'avait rien remarqué et se contenta de ramasser Naruto et de continuer sa « chasse ». Au bout de 2 heures, il avait trouvé tout le monde, sauf Sasuke qui essayait désespérément de sortir de la grotte en creusant la neige avec un kunai.

Ce n'est qu'au printemps qu'on retrouva un Sasuke congelé dans une petite grotte proche du village.

**xxxxxxxxx**

Voilà!^^ J'espère que celui-ci ne fait pas trop glauque. L'ambiance est moins amusante que dans le précédent. Mais bon, il en faut pour tous les goûts!^^

J'espère que l'histoire vous aura plu.


End file.
